


Press Start [Podfic]

by Sandstripe



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, RTAH Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Jones has been an AI on the Starship Galacticraft since he was twelve and has secured his place in the Top Five Achievement Hunters. Five years later he gets a new Gamer, a friendly, though annoying, British boy named Gavin, and Michael convinces himself there's no harm in beginning a friendship. Unfortunately for Michael, though, it doesn't remain just a friendship for long. In a world where Gamers and AIs are forbidden to have relationships, the pair risks everything to be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Press Start [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Press Start](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200734) by [dxtr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxtr/pseuds/dxtr). 



Mediafire: 

**Download** : [M4B Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/download/41audi64okp255r/Press+Start.m4b) (408.01 MBs)

**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ac6urjqb5dcbkax/Press_Start.mp3) (264.82MBs)

Running time [04:49:15]


End file.
